To the Stars
by Last Winter Rose
Summary: Gabriel decides that Sam and him should relive one of his favorite movie scene.  WARNING OF SLASH Sam/Gabriel


**Summary:** Gabriel decides that they should relive one of his favorite movie scene.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Supernatural' in any way, shape, or form and am not getting paid for this story. Hope you enjoy and comments and reviews are welcome.

**Author's Notes:** I was actually working on this before last night episode by the request of my friend after reading Sam's comment in the other story 'The Angels at the Top of Our Trees' but after left night I just had to hurry and finish it. This a AU in which Gabriel is still alive and it was him that bought Sam back from the Pit. It kind of falls in between my other stories but you do not need to read them first. Please enjoy and REVIEWS are welcome.

**To the Stars**

By: Last Winter Rose

Gabriel sat on the sofa, his left arm lying across the back while his right one rested on the shoulder of the human laying next to him. Sam Winchester rested next to the archangel, his legs pulled closed under him and his head rested on Gabriel's lap.

Dean and Castiel had took off, God only knows where leaving Sam by himself at the motel and by the time Gabriel had showed up his lover was watching the only thing that was on TV that was any good, 'Titanic'. They had just started the part with the party below decks when Gabriel couldn't stop the laugh that came from his lips.

Sam pulled away sitting up to be eye level with the angel, "What so funny?"

"Oh nothing, I was just remembering when I was on the ship, those guys really knew how to have fun. I remember there was one guy that was a lot like Jack, always trying to live life..."

"Wait! You would on the Titanic?"

"Hellooo, archangel, of course I was on the Titanic. There wasn't much to do back then, not to mention I was after a really big dick of a boss and I mean BIG." He made his point by holding up his arms, "He was cheating his workers out of millions of dollars and working them to the point of death."

"But you were on the TITANIC!" Sam was acting like he had just won a million dollars now sitting all the way up, hazel eyes wide with delight. "What was it like?"

"Truthfully, it wasn't that great, I mean it was a nice ship and all but I didn't really see a big different between it and the other ships that I've rode. It was bigger, I'll give it that," Gabriel added when Sam started to give him the lost puppy dog eyes like the angel had just broke his only real dream. "I'm just saying I don't remember the fancy ball room and the big private suites, then again I never really made it to the upper class levels that much."

"Why not?"

Gabriel grinned, "That part of the movie is dead on kiddo, the upper class had no fun it was all below deck." Gabriel smiled staring at the television but Sam had a feeling that he wasn't watching the movie but was reliving the memories.

"It must have been nice."

"It was," Gabriel said turning to see Sam staring at the television, a longing look on his face, Gabriel's lips broke into that Trickster's grin of his. "In fact, why don't I just show you?"

"What?" Sam asked seeing Gabriel rise his hand fingers together, "No, Gab…"

SPN SPN SPN SPN

Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to hit the shorter being standing beside him or kiss him, although he wasn't sure how the people walking around them would react to two grew men kissing. He turned in a full circle taking in his surrounding, they stood on the middle deck and he was trying to take both the upper and lower deck in at once. What really got him were the people walking by them, they didn't seem to take any notices to the two men that just appeared out of thin air. They were talking, going about their business; the women wearing dresses and big hats with their hair up in buns, while the men wore suit with ties and top hats. Sam freaked quickly looking down at himself.

"Please Sammy, did you think I would bring us here wearing blue jeans and denim jackets?" Gabriel voiced, "Although I've never been one for top hats myself."

Sam smiled, Gabriel had changed his jeans and t-shirt to a dark blue suit and white dress shirt, although his top two buttons were left undone and with no tie. Catching his reflection in a nearby window, he found that his hair was pushed back with some kind of hair gel. Gabriel was wearing a suit of the same make only instead of blue he wore a tan color one, making his eyes look browner than their normal golden honey color.

Gabriel laughed patting Sam on the back, "Stop gawking Sam, people are going to start staring back."

"Won't someone notice that we're not supposed to be here?" Sam whisper to the angel.

"Only if you don't act the part."

"But don't they have a list of the people on board?"

"Not like they do role call every morning. Don't worry Sammy, I'll make sure Samuel Winchester doesn't show in any history books. Now come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

This was probably one of the best days Sam have had in a while, a day to himself and his archangel. Without Dean walking in on them, Castiel calling Gabriel away for some Heavenly reason, or Bobby calling to say he found or needed help with a hunt. Just the two of them.

Gabriel showed him the whole ship and no one showed any notices to them, and when they did it was to greet Mr. Norse and his business partner. They went to the lower decks to hang out with the "real people" as Gabriel called them, the ones who knew how to live and weren't robots. They even got to meet some of the people that Sam knew would make it off the ship, like the one and only Molly Brown.

After a quick wardrobe change with the help of Gabriel, they headed to supper, both of them now wearing tuxes with bowties. The whole time Gabriel was going on about how he could have missed the ball room the last time he was here, it was _so _big. Sam nodded to the server setting the plates on the table before he left. To everyone in the room Sam and Gabriel were business partners talking about work deals over dinner but if anyone could see under the table they would have known better. He had to admit that he was still a little upset with Gabriel for just bringing him here without asking but as he listened to the band play he was starting to enjoy himself.

After dinner they went back to walking the deck watching the sun set, the angel laughing at the thought that the whole time they were eating there were some girls eyeing them from across the room. "If only they knew, right Sammy?"

"Even if we weren't together, I don't like the idea of being my own ancestor thank you."

"Oh come on Sam," Gabriel grinned getting to the front of the ship, "hey look at me!" He jumped onto the railing throwing his arms out, "I'm the king of the world!"

"Gabriel get down from there!" Sam yelled pulling the back of the angel's suit jacket laughing at his lover.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Gabriel grinned wrapping his arms around Sam's waist.

"Gabriel, please," Sam whispered looking around making sure nobody saw.

"Let them see Sammy," Gabriel said kissing Sam's neck, "but if you're that worried, I know somewhere we can go." He reached for Sam's hand giving a tug, "Come with me." Sam made another look around before following the angel down the boardwalk.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

Sam followed without saying a word, Gabriel holding his hand as they walked down through the lower levels of the ship. The lower they went, the less people they started to see walking the halls, some even glanced at the way they were holding hands. Until they reached a hall where there was no one at all. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," Gabriel said rounding a corner to a door.

Gabriel stepped through but Sam stopped in the doorway, "Gabriel…" They stood in a large dark room filled with boxes, big and small, and Sam knew at once what his angel was thinking. "We shouldn't be in where," Sam whispered pulling Gabriel hand trying to get him to leave the cargo room.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you never wanted to relive that scene, you never know it might better than just watching it." Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck pulling him down to kiss as he stood up on his tip toes. The kiss itself was soft and slow but Sam was soon lost in it wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist pulling him closer. Gabriel broke the kiss placing one under Sam's ear before whispering, "Come on Sammy, take me to the stars."

Sam smiled as Gabriel turned from him heading off into the boxes, "Shouldn't that be mine line?" He yelled after the angel but there was no answer, "Gabriel?" Sam started forward, looking around each container slowly waiting for the angel to jump out at him but Gabriel was nowhere. "Gabriel, where are you?" He rounded a box to find an open space, no containers covered this area only cars. Each one lined up behind the other, waiting for its turn to be driven off the ship and back onto land. Sam kind of felt sorry for the vehicles, knowing that they will never make it. He scanned the different vehicles, looking for any sign that Gabriel was here, knowing that that was most likely where the angel were be. He was about to turn when he heard a horn honking from a few rows over, moving about the cars he followed the sound.

He walked slowly looking through each window that he went by but there was still no sign of the archangel, "Gabriel, come on this isn't funny." Unfortunately for him he choose the wrong window to turn his back to, Gabriel jumped through wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders while hanging out of the window.

"Got ya," Gabriel said placing a kiss on the hunter's neck, "took you long enough."

"Oh yeah," Sam quickly turned in the trickster's arms locking their lips together as he went for the door handle, slowly opening it as they moved out of the way.

Gabriel moved so that he was laying across the back seat on his back, watching as Sam rolled up the window before climbing in and closing the door behind him. They shifted around trying to find a comfortable position, which took a while due to Sam's height. Once they were settled, Gabriel with his back to the door and Sam kneeling between his legs leaning over him, they drove into kissing each one hungry for the other. The kiss grew deeper Gabriel's hands moving into Sam's hair, pulling him close, "Sam…"

He could already feel his lover's desire forming through Sam's pants, a little thankful that tuxedo pants weren't as tight as jeans as his own member started to harden. Keeping one hand in Sam's hair the other journeyed down Sam's back and to the front, undoing the button on the hunter's suit jacket. He pulled on the fabric to get Sam's attention and soon after some awkward movement from Sam not wanting to break the kiss Gabriel finally got the hunter freed from the piece of clothing. Gabriel dropped it on the floorboard moving on to the silk bowtie and white shirt, soon Sam was wearing only the dress slacks.

Sam finally broke the kiss pulling back, chuckling as Gabriel started yanking on the front of the pants to get them off. He left his lover to it as he started on Gabriel's clothes, undoing the bowtie and making fast work of the buttons on both shirt and jacket. He got what sounded like a growl from Gabriel as he pushed the fabric back causing his lover to halt his work on Sam's slacks to get his arms free from the sleeves. Not wanting to make Gabriel have to move to get the clothes out of the way, Sam left them laying out under the angel as he moved in placing butterfly kisses along Gabriel's jaw line down to his collar bone.

Gabriel leaned his head back giving Sam better access, both of his hands going to work on Sam's pants. He grinned finally getting them opened sliding his hand into them wrapping his fingers around Sam's erection through the underwear, getting a gasp from the hunter turning into a moan as he moved his hand up and down over the length. Just as Sam started to move back against his hand, Gabriel let go pushing the clothes down over Sam's hips down to his knees. Sam took it from there reaching back and pushing the pants off of him a leg at a time and with little problems, making Gabriel wondered if he'd ever done the whole back of a car thing before now. His thoughts was interrupted as Sam's hands started roaming over his chest to his lower abdomen, back up, and down again going to the front of his own pants. Sam undid Gabriel's slacks yanking them and underpants over his lover's hips, causing the angel to chuckle at the hunger that he could see in Sam's hazel eyes.

Sam only got the fabric past Gabriel's hips before the slacks were gone altogether, he paused looking into Gabriel's golden eyes, they had blown wide with lust and were darker than normal and that trickster's grin was back. Sam returned the grin moving farther between Gabriel's legs, leaning forward for a kiss, moaning as their erections rubbed together. Gabriel broke grabbing one of Sam's wrist, leaning the hand to his lips he took two of Sam's fingers in his mouth. Sam gave a moan, his member becoming painfully hard as he watch his digits disappear in his lover's mouth, "Gabriel…" He closed his eyes feeling Gabriel's tongue rolling around his fingers and began picturing that tongue around something else. Sam lost it the moment Gabriel started bobbing his head, with his free hand he reached for the sandy brown locks pulling Gabriel head back almost slamming their lips together for a very deep kiss, his now moist fingers slipping between Gabriel's legs. Gabriel hips bucked groaning into the kiss as Sam slowly pushed a finger past his rings of muscles. Not breaking the kiss Sam did quick work with his hand getting Gabriel ready for him, the sounds that the angel was making was driving him crazy and he was already very close to coming.

Gabriel finally broke the kiss throwing his head back against the car window, "Sam…please…"

Sam was only too happy to answer Gabriel's silent request, after removing his hand and doing some fast stroke on himself to spend his per-come over his length, he reposition himself, leaning forwards he placed a kiss on the tip of Gabriel's nose before pushing forwards taking his lover.

Gabriel's back arched off the seat, his hands forming fists at his sides as he cried Sam's name. Sam slowly pushed forwards and Gabriel knew that it wasn't to hurt him but the angel couldn't handle it. Wrapping his legs up about Sam's waist he pulled and pushed at the same time, taking all of Sam in resulting in a gasp from the hunter above him. Sam didn't move only leaned over Gabriel, his hazel eyes closed tightly his breathing sounding more like panting. Gabriel smiled, "Come on Sammy," he said kissing Sam's lips, "Don't give out on me now."

It was only a few seconds before Sam started moving, pulling out to the tip before pushing back, Gabriel hips rising up to meet Sam thrusts. They soon fell into a rhythm, Sam's hands moving to the door behind Gabriel for more support and he was sure that Gabriel would have imprints of the handle in his back when they were done. He knew he was close, the warmth in the pit of his stomach was ready to overflow but he wanted Gabriel to come with him. Bracing himself better, he shifted his weight changing the angle of his thrusts only by a mere inch to the side but it was enough to hit the right spot.

Gabriel cried in Enochian, tightening his legs around Sam's middle. A few more hard thrusts and he was coming without even being touched, throwing his head back as his warm release covered both of their stomachs. Sam followed quickly after coming deep within his lover, his arms shaking as they supported him up through his orgasm.

Keeping his legs wrapped around Sam, Gabriel rotated them to their sides, although they had to lie close together, due to the lack of space on the seat. He hid his face in the cook of Sam's neck, a soft moaned escaping him as Sam pulled free.

"Well," Sam asked kissing the top of the angel's head, "Was the scene better reliving it instead of just watching it?"

Gabriel pulled back a smile crossing his face, his hand reached up and behind him thumping against the window glass before sliding down. After leaving a handprint running down the back window Gabriel opened his mind giving a quick scan to make sure that Dean and Castiel were still gone before moving them back to the motel room, still in each other's arms wrap in the blanket on the bed. He slide forwards moving as close to Sam as he could resting his head and arm on his lover's chest, "Oh yeah, much better."

FIN


End file.
